Dimensões Paralelas
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Luke Skywalker está na Terra! E descobre que fizeram uma série sobre a saga da sua família! Tudo pode acontecer quando as dimensões se alinham.


Dimensões Paralelas

_Um conto de Star Wars._

**Sinopse: uma nova galáxia surge para nossos amigos, um planeta onde a tecnologia ainda não despontou; surpresas os aguardam, quando as dimensões paralelas se alinham. **

**aviso: não esperem nada muito sério, a intenção é pura diversão. como é um projeto antigo, os capítulos estão juntos, o que não acontecerá nos próximos.**

**Reviews são muito bem-vindas.**

Capítulo 1 – Os planos de Jaina.

Jaina estava sozinha em seu quarto, ocasião rara, a filha da Princesa Leia com o General Solo, passava a maior parte do tempo com seu irmão gêmeo Jacen; de natureza ativa e desafiadora, a pequena menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados buscava fazer exercícios jedi, orientados pela mãe, em uma tentativa de trazer equilíbrio a criança incansável.

Entretanto, o exercício não surtia efeito. E Jaina jogou-se na cama, exasperada.

---Eu tenho de encontrar uma maneira de ajudar o tio Luke! – confidenciou a menina para o urso de pelúcia que ganhara do amigo do pai, Lando Calrissian, não era exatamente uma fã de "bichos de pelúcia", mas Lando parecia tão feliz em oferta-lo, que Jaina não pode recusar o presente.

A menina ergueu-se da cama em um salto. "E se eu invadir o sistema da Nova República e criar uma falha no programa, ela ficaria preocupada, e voltaria. Sim, pode dar certo, e o tio Luke voltaria a sorrir!" – confabulou a Jaina, consigo mesma, sorrindo de sua inteligência.

"Não vai dar certo!"- disse uma voz doce e baixa, sobressaltando a pequena Jaina.

"Droga, Jacen!Odeio quando você faz isso, sem me avisar, invadindo a minha mente desse jeito"- devolveu a mensagem, demonstrando sua irritação.

"Eu não invadi a sua mente, você abriu canal, admita, Jai, você precisa da minha ajuda!"- Jacen prosseguiu com sua calma habitual.

Jaina manteve o silêncio durante um longo tempo. Como negar? Até mesmo os pais não tinham conhecimento que as habilidades de ambos estavam desenvolvendo-se cada vez mais rápido.

"Tio Luke suspeita do nosso real potencial" – emitiu, com um suspiro de tristeza.

"Não se preocupe, Jaina, nós vamos ajuda-lo. Nós traremos Fabíola, de volta!"- Jacen refletiu, esperançoso.

"Vamos nos encontrar em nosso local secreto. E não se preocupe com o Chewie, o favoritismo que ele tem por você, o torna um aliado." – Jaina deixou o quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente.

"Estarei lá."- Jacen, deixou a sala, sob o olhar atento de Chewie, interrompendo a ligação entre ambos.

Capítulo 2 – Lembranças de Chantar.

Luke estava na sala, estudando os locais possíveis para a instalação da escola para Jedis. Olhando para as fotos, sua mente vagava em um local distante. E as palavras voltaram à sua mente, e agora percebia o exato momento que a tinha perdido.

---Luke, Coruscant é o seu lar, não o meu! – exclamou Fabíola, a bela sacerdotisa de Chantar, a mulher que há cinco anos salvara sua vida. Desde de então, eles haviam iniciado um romance. E neste momento, Fabíola pretendia deixa-lo. E ele não sabia o que fazer.

Lembrou-se da expressão que vira no rosto dela: decepção. Fabíola esperava que Luke desistisse da idéia da escola de jedis, a nova academia. E se estabelecesse com ela. Entretanto, Luke acreditava que devia aos novos jedis, um local onde pudessem desenvolver as suas habilidades. Assim, Luke viu Fabíola partir como emissária da Nova República, apresentando o desenvolvimento das thiâres.

---Um tempo, Luke, eu preciso de um tempo! – foram essas suas últimas palavras.

E Luke ficou parado vendo a partir, sentindo-se dividido, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

---Garoto, você está me ouvindo? – Han Solo estava na frente de Luke, com uma expressão preocupada.

Luke voltou para o presente. – Desculpe, Han, acho que me desliguei. – guardou as fotos de Coruscant.

Han examinou o cunhado. Talvez por ser um jedi, naqueles dez anos em que conhecia Luke, Han era obrigado a admitir que Luke não parecia nem um dia mais velho de quando o viu a primeira vez em Mos Eisley, exceto seus olhos. Luke demonstrava em seu olhar sua sabedoria e sua responsabilidade. E isso o preocupava, nunca conseguira leva-lo a tomar uma bebedeira (de qualquer forma, Léia o mataria, se ele conseguisse); ou jogar com Lando nos cassinos da Cidade das Nuvens.

---Jogo apenas com a minha vida, Han – Luke sorria e continuava com seu trabalho, encargos que Luke dera a si mesmo.

Han tivera esperanças quando o Luke conheceu Fabíola, a sonâmbula de Chantar trouxera Luke para o mundo dela e era obviamente, apaixonada por ele, entretanto ela se fora, há dois dias. E Luke estava disfarçando, fingindo estar tudo bem, fingindo não sentir falta de Fabíola.

"Simplesmente, não consigo entender, se Léia tentasse sair assim, da minha vida, eu a traria de volta, nem que fosse amarrada!". – Han reclamou consigo mesmo. "Talvez, Luke não saiba o que fazer. É provável, que finalmente encontrei algo, que o garoto não seja audacioso o suficiente."- Han entristeceu-se. Luke não era só um grande amigo, ele era seu _melhor _amigo, e seus filhos o adoravam. Han desejava este tipo de felicidade para Luke.

---Han, fica mais fácil, se você disser logo, o que está pensando! – aguardou Luke.

Han esticou os braços e aqueceu suas mãos.

---Sabe, garoto, as mulheres quando vão embora, em sua maioria das vezes, espera que nós a sigamos. – Han exclamou em tom convencido.

Luke concordou com a cabeça, com um sorriso discreto.

---Eu sei disso, Han, o que não sei e se posso oferecer o que ela quer.Não quero mentir.

---Droga, garoto, minta se for necessário, e ninguém sabe o que pode oferecer – irritou-se Han.

Luke olhou-o entre divertido e espantado.- Não quero nem pensar se já mentiu para Lèia.

---Ficou louco, garoto!Sua irmã é páreo duro. Você não entendeu, se alguém me dissesse quando fomos tragados pela Estrela da Morte, que eu me tornaria um homem responsável, defensor da liberdade e casado com a Princesa Léia de Alderaan, eu teria dado um soco no infeliz e teria sido minha melhor piada por anos a fio. E aqui estou eu, e não troco a minha vida com a de ninguém. – Han coçou a cabeça, prosseguindo: - Garoto, você a ama, vá atrás dela. – exclamou, havia um tom ligeiramente autoritário, e Luke observou que Fabíola havia cativado sua família: seus sobrinhos, Léia e até mesmo Han. Quanto a ele...

Cinco anos. Do momento que acordara no Hospital de Coruscant até dois dias atrás, eles estiveram juntos. Naquele período uma parte de si, voltou a ser o fazendeiro de Tatooine. Ansioso pela aventura, tinha mostrado os planetas a ela, como um namorado adolescente. Buscado por sua história; exibido suas habilidades jedi. Entretanto, havia segredos, e estes ele nunca contara a ela. O que aconteceria se ela soubesse o lado negro que Luke sabia carregar em si? E se Fabíola soubesse que temia amá-la muito e tomar por decisões que destruiriam a todos. Como Anakin, Vader seu pai fizera. Nesses cinco anos eles estiveram juntos, mas ele sempre manteve parte de si escondido. Para protege-la, para proteger a todos, por medo. E Fabíola tinha ido embora por esse motivo. Han não podia entender, mas traze-la de volta, significava abrir mão do local segreto que Luke havia criado para todos eles. Entretanto esse era mais uma parte do segredo que carregava.

---Han, eu vou estudar mais essas fotos, nós falamos mais tarde – Luke desconversou, ignorando a advertência no olhar do dono da Falcum Milennium.

Han olhando o "garoto", o antigo contrabandista percebeu que não adiantaria insistir. "Léia será mais convincente, Luke sempre dá atenção a ela. E onde estará aqueles dois pestinhas?" – perguntou-se embasbacado. A paixão de Solo pelas crianças derrubara as últimas barreiras que alguns membros do Senado pudessem ter ao seu passado. Entretanto, Solo ignorava completamente, a admiração que despertava nas pessoas, Han Solo pensava em si mesmo como um "canalha de muita sorte".

Deixou a sala, seguindo o Luke, "Vou insistir mais um pouco, afinal o garoto nunca soube se cuidar direito". – Han conspirou, aproximando-se de Luke.

Capítulo 3 – O Tempo Acabou.

Fabíola pilotava a Dremar com tranqüilidade, conhecia cada comando e manobra. Luke a ensinara. Coruscant ficara para trás na primeira hora do dia anterior, ao invés de ir direto para o planeta onde realizaria seu trabalho, decidira fazer uma pequena excursão, visitando planetas, arriscando e apostando, e Fabíola estava apostando alto. Apresentara-se como voluntária em uma missão acadêmica, com o objetivo único de se afastar e dar tempo a Luke de vir atrás dela. A idéia partira da Princesa Léia, e Fabíola nesse momento perguntava-se se tinha sido uma boa idéia ouvi-la. Repetiu mais uma vez para si mesma: "Estou jogando alto".

---Luke sempre disse que apostava apenas com sua vida, nunca com dinheiro. Estou fazendo a mesma coisa! – Fabíola colocou o fio cabelo castanho, que lhe caia no rosto para trás. – Dois dias, é muito cedo para se ter uma resposta, ou tarde demais?; Ah, eu preciso me distrair. Se ele não vier, vou dar outro rumo à minha vida, - Fabíola resmungou tentando acreditar em uma coragem que não tinha.

Fabíola viu a pista para pouso e abriu um sorriso esperançoso, esses cinco anos havia lhe rendido amigos. Tentando afastar o pensamento irritante que eles estavam ligados a Luke, preparou a Dremar para pousar.

A pista de pouso era pintada em um tom azul celeste, tendo um "lobby" para os pilotos e passageiros que chegavam, indicando hotéis e restaurantes. O anfitrião da cidade aparecia raras vezes, mas ele estava presente, esperando por Fabíola.

O homem moreno estava impecável em seu traje de recepção. Lando Carlissian gostava de mostrar-se como dândi, fazendo seus opositores baixarem sua guarda, jogador inveterado, não havia melhor companhia do que Lando, quando se estava triste, sua paixão pela vida era contagiante.

Fabíola desceu da Dremar, e avistou Lando. "Ele adora flertar comigo, quando Luke está por perto, e quando estou sozinha me trata como a sua irmã caçula. E o tipo de amigo que preciso agora."- Fabíola, suspirou animada.

---Como vai, Lando? – Fabíola abriu um sorriso.

Lando olhou para a Fabíola com um sorriso preocupado.

---Seja bem vinda, Fabíola, a Cidade das Nuvens. Pode ficar o tempo necessário até sua missão. – Lando beijou o rosto de Fabíola.

Ao seu lado, havia uma morena muito bonita que a examinava atentamente, os cabelos negros presos em um coque, vestia um terno acinzentado e usava um emblema do Cassino de Tatooine. "Uma jogadora como Lando", pensou Fabíola.

---Esta é Ninotcka, minha nova assistente. – exclamou Lando, recebendo um olhar divertido de Ninotcka.

---Como vai? – cumprimentou polidamente a jogadora. – Fabíola teve certeza que havia muito a ser contado naquela história.

Lando iniciou o trajeto, levando-as ao prédio central. Após a primeira invasão do Império, a Cidade das Nuvens tinha sido submetida a várias modificações. Certificando-se da segurança, Lando criou dentro da cidade uma pequena fortaleza. Tratava-se de um desafio e uma causa perdida. Nada poderia ter atraído mais o jogador Lando do que as duas características combinadas. A nova Cidade das Nuvens transformara-se em sucesso. E o responsável era Lando. Empresário e Jogador. O médico e o monstro, e todos na Cidade das Nuvens, sabia da impossibilidade de dizer qual das duas personalidades era o médico ou o monstro.

O prédio central possuía duas alas representativas: a ala de artes, a ala de jogatina. Fabíola sorriu ao ler o nome provocativo da ala. Lando era um jogador audacioso! A ala de artes tinha um tom verde claro, inspirado nas florestas de Endor. Segundo as conversas de Han e Lando, nesse ambiente "clean", residia o trunfo da nova Cidade, a ala da jogatina era barulhenta em sua decoração predominava o cinza. A vantagem desta ala é que cada jogador ganhando ou não, podia deixar sua marca. Lando conhecia e respeitava a vaidade dos jogadores. O local tornou-se uma febre entre os jogadores. Mas esta era apenas o prédio central.

A Cidade das Nuvens mantinha-se como cidade mineradora. Os citadinos eram mantidos a parte da agitação. A não ser que quisessem, fazer parte.

O médico e o monstro. Sim, a definição de Chewie, tinha sido perfeita.

---Quantos dias pretende ficar, Fabíola – interrogou a assistente Ninotcka.

---Não sei ao certo, tenho que estar dentro de dez dias em _Katana; _neste período estou livre. – Fabíola celebrou. Não demonstraria suas dúvidas abertamente. Talvez tivesse que dar um novo rumo à sua vida. E quanto menor a expectativa maior a chance de vitória.

Ninotcka continuou. Lando, aparentemente, não comentara as suas suspeitas com a assistente. Fabíola suspirou aliviada. Tinha sido acertada a escolha.

---Ótimo. Esta noite, teremos uma apresentação especial, você vai gostar. –informou graciosamente Ninotcka.

Lando, admirando a sua inventividade assistente, prosseguiu: - Temos captado um sinal muito diferente. Em nossas comunicações.

Aquela informação provocou um sobressalto em Fabíola.

**_Luke_. **

---Identificaram de onde partiu o sinal? – perguntou, tentando ignorar o pressentimento angustiante.

---Claro, sacerdotisa. – Lando sorriu, conspirador, o sinal está longe demais para ser perigoso. E trata-se do trabalho de uma artista. – o jogador fez uma pausa.- Não quero estragar a surpresa. Venha, vou leva-la até o seu quarto.

Fabíola acompanhou Lando e a sua assistente. Tentando participar da alegria de ambos. Mas os anos com Luke, deixaram sua marca. E ela não pode deixar de lembrar na frase que ouvira várias vezes em Coruscant, emitidas por Luke, Han e atualmente pelos gêmeos.

"Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso", Fabíola só não sabia o que estava para acontecer. Mais sabia que algo aconteceria.

Luke tinha desistido de observar as locações. O seu pensamento voltava a Fabíola, e sobre a decisão que tinha tomado.

Foi quando sentia a movimentação atrás de si.

---Jacen, Jaina, venham até aqui! – chamou o jedi.

As crianças correram até o tio. Luke admirou seus sobrinhos. Jaina era corajosa e valente, como Léia. Jacen, possuía um temperamento tranqüilo, mas não menos decido do que da irmã. Lembrou-se da última vez que vira seu pai. Vader, Anakin. Assim como Yoda e Obi-Wan, seu pai desenvolvera a capacidade de surgir em momentos de dúvida e de apreensão. Parte do Anakin, que Luke não chegara a conhecer, a promessa do que teria sido, se o seu destino tivesse diferente mostrava-se a Luke. E através de seu pai, soubera, o quanto Jacen parecia com sua avó. A mãe de Luke e Léia, perdida em memórias confusas.

Foi um emocionado Anakin, que lhe revelara a força serena do caráter da Senadora Amídala, viva e presente no pequeno Jacen.

---Muito bem, vocês dois estão conspirando! Posso saber qual a razão?

As crianças não tentaram negar. A pequena Jaina iniciou sua primeira pergunta. A primeira de várias, com certeza.

---Irá atrás dela, não é, tio Luke? – os olhos brilhavam desafiadores, exatamente como Léia, na Estrela da Morte.

---Sim, Jaina. Estou me preparando. Como você sabe disso?- Luke perguntou desconfiado.- O quanto a Força já se desenvolveu em vocês?

---Tio, o senhor faz tantas perguntas quanto Mara Jade. – interrompeu Jacen.

Luke sorriu, Mara Jade era uma jedi hábil e tornara-se amiga das crianças. Por algum, motivo Mara e Fabíola não gostavam uma da outra. E se evitavam. Mara estava sempre em algum trabalho para Karrde ou para a Nova República. E ansiava pela academia tanto quanto ele.

---Talvez, porque como Mara, vocês não podem me enganar facilmente. – Luke brincou.

E nesse momento, ele sentiu.

"_Luke"_

E havia preocupação e medo em seus pensamentos. Misturados com uma sensação de abandono e tristeza.

A sensação não parou. Através da Força, a sensação transformou-se em visão. E a visão tinha uma voz, numa outra língua, de um outro povo. Um mundo que ele desconhecia. Mas a voz trazia a dor presente em qualquer vida. Era uma canção. Diferente de todas que já tinha ouvido em Mos Eisley ou em Coruscant. A visão abriu o caminho e guiou Luke e ele viu.

"_Todos vestiam roupas pretas. Seus rostos não continham máscaras ou capacetes, os rostos eram jovens. E cheios de ódio. Eles cercavam dois rapazes, um jovem como eles, o outro devia ter a idéia de Luke. Ambos estavam com medo. Entretanto o mais jovem erguia-se corajoso, ajudando o outro mais velho, muito ferido._

_--- Deixem o em paz. – gritou o rapaz. _

_--- Cale-se, você só está vivo, por causa de Carina. Leve-o embora. E diga para nunca mais voltar. Ninguém precisa de doutores, aqui. _

_O rapaz considerou as palavras cheias de ódio. Luke sentiu que ele não deixaria aquele lugar. _

_---Carina é minha irmã. E eu não a deixarei. _

_O rapaz mais velho mexeu-se. Tentando acordar. Em vão. Os rapazes voltaram a cerca-los. E a surra-los. Até a morte. _

_Distante da cena a voz ligada aos homens que lutavam para entrar no clube._

_Now I will tell you, what I´ve done for you, _

_50 thousand tears. I´ve cry._

_Screaming, Deceving and bleeding for you._

_And you still woun´t hear me_

_Going Under_

_Dont want your hand_

_This time I´ll save me safe_

_Maybe I´ll wake up for once _

_Just when I though I´d reached the bottom_

_I´m diying again_

_I´m going under_

_Drowning in you_

_II m falling forever_

_I´m going under_

_I´ve got to break through._

_Im going under." _

_A imagem e som desapareceram da sua mente. Restou apenas a dor. E apesar do treinamento jedi. Luke teve dificuldades em lidar com a tristeza que ele captou naquele mundo. _

A pequena Jaina tocou sua mão. E até mesmo a sensação de dor, conseguiu ser afastada.

Luke sorriu, erguendo a criança em seu colo.

--- Obrigado, minha jedi favorita. – Jaina abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto sua mão segurava a mão do irmão.

Juntos, na Força, a dor fora expulsa.

Mas a dor voltaria. E Luke estaria sozinho.

Bobba Fett programou seu computador. Tinha um novo destino, e um excelente contrato. Apesar de ter se afastado dos domínios da Nova República. Desenvolvera a habilidade de ser invisível. Seu trabalho e seus contratos mantinham o fluxo. Em fato, melhoraram. A repercussão de ter matado Sarlacc. O viscoso monstro de estimação do contrabandista Jabba, o horrendo. Tornara-se destemido, para seus contratantes; recebera o estigma de imortal, por seus inimigos. E ele adorava. Mas algo faltava para se sentir feliz. Seu maior inimigo estava vivo. E construído uma vida rica. E por esse crime Fett não podia perdoá-lo Ninguém merecia tanto. Especialmente alguém que já fora como ele.

E por esse motivo, além dos créditos, tinha aceitado aquele contrato. Faria o seu trabalho e como bônus, mataria Han Solo.

Só essa perspectiva já valia a viagem, e satisfeito com sua nova nave, a_ Carrier , _atingiu a velocidade da luz e se viu no sistema da Cidade das Nuvens.

Numa galáxia muito distante...

A escola localizava-se em um planalto, ricamente construído, o espaço bem dividido: havia bibliotecas, laboratórios, teatro e salas de aula. E um largo espaço dedicado à criança.

Ryan observava pela décima vez, os detalhes da construção. O jovem físico dividia seu tempo entre as pesquisas no laboratório e as aulas, ora para adolescentes, ora para as crianças entre sete aos dez anos. Ryan sorriu ao lembrar-se da turma: crianças de sete anos, empolgado tinha separado vasto material para apresentar na aula. O tema daquela aula seria as estrelas.

Lembrou-se de si mesmo naquela idade. Curioso, questionando tudo. Ele havia deixado seus pais malucos. Ao iniciar a faculdade de Física, sentira-se em seu lugar. As perguntas voltaram e encontrou pessoas que dividiam as mesmas preocupações do que ele.

As estrelas, a ciência ganhou novo sentido. Aprendeu os riscos do misticismo e deixou a ficção científica de lado. Sim, ele ainda adora histórias tipo "Jornada nas Estrelas", mas a prática mostrou a Ryan, a distância daquele mundo fantástico. E mostrou as possibilidades reais da evolução.

Lecionar significava incentivar a criatividade, a busca por respostas. A descoberta. Ninguém entendia melhor de descoberta do que as crianças.

Ryan fez uma pausa e olhou para o céu. O Vórtice. Sua descoberta. Ao perceber-se chamando atenção, voltou a caminhar. Os testes começariam naquela tarde. Soltou um breve suspiro. Ele teria de controlar o nervosismo. Tratava-se do resultado de seu trabalho durante os últimos dois anos.

Forçou-se a prestar atenção no caminho até a sala de aula. As crianças ajudariam o dia a passar mais rápido.

Os seus pensamentos o levaram até o rosto dela: Car! Mais uma vez, obrigou-se a se concentrar na aula.

Não podia pensar em Car. A ciência era sua única meta. Sempre.

Ela o viu entrando na sala. Jogou seus cabelos negros para trás prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo. Trabalhava como sua assistente e Ryan era o único que a levava a serio. Em sua necessidade de provar o seu valor, como profissional e como pessoa.

Bobbie Porter olhou para a classe de crianças entre sete e oito anos. Ela não conseguia fazer aquelas crianças ficaram quietas, entretanto bastava Ryan entrar na classe que as "pestinhas" se comportavam como anjos.

A assistente voltou sua atenção ao professor de ciências, conseguia entender a reação das crianças.

Ryan possuía uma serenidade no rosto, e sabia ser firme quando queria, sem nunca ser cruel.

Apesar de sua pouca idade, Bobbie contava com apenas dezesseis anos, ela sabia como era raro entre as pessoas serem firmes sem fazer uso da maldade.

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da assistente, "Sem mencionar a beleza do professor, e o que o tornava mais delicioso, ele não tinha a menor consciência de sua própria aparência. Coisas de cientistas", confidenciou Bobbie a si mesma; voltou a suas atividades. Ordenou as folhas em branco e passou a distribuí-las para a classe.

A sala de aula contava com um quadro negro, um retro-projetor para as aulas de ciência, e um computador para cada criança, que somavam o total de trinta crianças. O projeto era considerado ambicioso, e uma nova metodologia estava sendo posta em prática. Desgastante para alguns, estimulantes para muitos, como Ryan.

As principais dificuldades foram vencidas nas primeiras aulas, quando o professor teve de impor suas condições e conquistar a atenção das crianças. Nessa época, Ryan a contratou, em busca de ajuda para ambos.

E venceu as resistências dos alunos quanto a criatividade e demonstrou a necessidade da disciplina nos estudos. E, considerou Bobbie, a resistência das crianças em escrever.

Ryann achava imprescindível não perder o hábito da escrita, apesar da tecnologia disponível. E havia insistido nesse ponto, as crianças foram convencidas com o tempo. E recompensadas por isso.

As aulas de Ryan eram interessantes, ele sempre trazia algo diferente e novo para aula. E tinha paciência com a classe, respondia todas as perguntas, e na aula seguinte, sempre trazia o material que ele mesmo pesquisava na Internet, trazendo fotos e atualidades, explicando a ciência de uma forma clara e acessível para as crianças.

---Bom dia, Bobbie! Bom dia, classe – cumprimentou o jovem professor.

Bobbie voltou-se de uma das carteiras, onde distribuía as folhas.

---Bom dia, professor! – disse finalizando a distribuição.

E a classe em coro, repetiu o cumprimentou, sendo recebida com o caloroso sorriso do professor.

Ryan colocou a pasta sobre sua mesa, e pediu a todos para acessar a página na Intranet.

---Como foi pedido na última aula, hoje falaremos das estrelas.

Bobbie sentou-se em uma das primeiras carteiras, sabendo que teria muito trabalho, e também que assistiria a uma aula interessante.As aulas de Ryan sempre eram.

A assistente ligou o retro-projetor. E pegou as transparências das mãos de Ryan; obedecendo a organização do professor, Bobbie colocou a primeira transparência.

---Obrigado, Bobbie. – com um aceno, Ryan iniciou a aula. – No princípio dos tempos, quando a ciência ainda não surgira, da forma que conhecemos hoje, os primeiros "cientistas", chamados na época de astrólogos, tinham um vasto conhecimento das estrelas, Sim, eles cometeram, alguns erros, entretanto, o erro também é o caminho da ciência.

Uma menina de sete anos, de cabelos curtos e pretos e um sorriso doce, interrompeu a aula com sua voz doce.

---professor, o que é ciência?

As outras crianças começaram a rir. E Bobbie interrompeu a demonstração, permitindo a Ryan responder. A pequena Júlia, manteve o ar de desafio, apesar dos risos da classe.

Bobbie acendeu as luzes. Queria ver como Ryan iria se sair desta pergunta.

--- Bem, acho que a idéia do retro-projetor, não foi muito boa. Tudo bem. Vamos então resolver sua pergunta, Júlia. Vocês estão estudando e estão na segunda série, correto?

A classe concordou, assim como a menina. Ryan sorriu e continuou.

---Quando vocês terminarem o curso, seguirão em frente. Terão conhecimentos específicos para idade de vocês. Estou sendo claro?

Novamente a sala concordou.

---A ciência é o conhecimento. A ciência que ouvimos falar na tv, ou lemos em revistas, trata-se da ciência específica. Vamos supor que nosso colega aqui da frente – disse apontando para um menino com aparência desleixada, e olhos fixos em Ryan – queira ser engenheiro, ele terá de fazer uma faculdade, desta área para ter esse conhecimento específico. Isso é ciência: biologia, química, física e outras, é a forma mais comum de ouvirmos falar em ciência. Mas nunca esqueçam: ciência é conhecimento. É seu começo, e nunca terá fim. Porque sempre teremos que aprender. Consegui ser claro? – questionou com um ar maroto.

A classe concordou com um sorriso e começaram as perguntas.

Bobbie ficou observando, ele tinha uma química perfeita com as crianças, apesar de nem sempre as respostas ficaram muito claras, ele conseguia se fazer entender.

Foi quando o menino que Ryan apontou, comentou:

---Meu pai sempre diz que os cientistas, apenas inventam, mais e mais histórias como se fizessem diferença para o povo! E ninguém entende nada. – o menino fez uma pausa – o que quer dizer?

Bobbie aguardava uma resposta típica de professor: cenho franzido, impaciência, ao invés de zangar-se, Ryan soltou uma gargalhada.

---Eu entendo seu pai. Ás vezes; temos essa sensação. E que seu pai quis dizer foi sobre as pesquisas que são publicadas, aparentemente nada tem a ver com a vida de vocês. Até o momento da pesquisa, ele esta certo. Mas as mudanças começam devagar. Para vocês o tempo não existe, nem a preocupação com ele; e um dia vocês estão prestando mais atenção, e percebem que uma mudança, começou há alguns anos antes. Com uma pesquisa. E alguns de vocês, podem até se lembrar, outros nós. Ser cientista é buscar respostas antes, às vezes somos bem sucedidos, às vezes não. Entretanto é a nossa função. Vamos voltar às estrelas?

A classe concordou; e crivaram o professor de perguntas.

Bobbie sorriu, ele sempre se saia bem, enquanto Ryan mantivesse seu ritmo, ela teria seu emprego.

Ajudando as crianças com a Intranet. Nunca ficou tão feliz de prestar atenção em uma aula. Bobbie usaria muito em breve, o conhecimento das estrelas.

E Ryan manteve-se atento, mantendo o controle sobre o evento daquela tarde.

Carina subiu ao palco extenso. O ensaio começaria em breve, os músicos testavam os instrumentos. E ela buscava se concentrar no repertório daquele dia.

Os cabelos loiros da cantora estavam presos em um coque, realçando o seu delicado rosto fino. Os olhos azuis examinavam com a atenção de um general onde a platéia estaria.

Ela sabia exatamente o que queria despertar na platéia: desespero, paixão, uma dor profunda que mudasse o sentido de viver de cada um deles. Esse desejo nascia da sua própria ligação com a música.

Aos catorze anos, depois das aulas de canto, um dos professores lhe presenteará com um álbum de Tchaikoskiy, o "presente" era em fato uma reprimenda, o professor dissera que sua voz apesar de bela, não tinha alma, e que a verdadeira música nascia de uma alma que tinha algo a dizer.

Triste e arrasada, Carina amaldiçoou o professor, chegara em casa, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, jurando que encontraria uma forma de não perder a música. Sabia que sua vida estava ligada a ela. A música era sua liberdade.

E assim, Carina ligou o aparelho de som, expulsando o irmão do quarto, e ouviu pela primeira vez "O Lago dos Cisnes", até naquele momento ao analisar os músicos testando o som, lembrava-se da sensação: as lágrimas rolaram em sua face. Nesse momento, ela descobriu a música. Tão rica quanta a letra, e a melodia, a música também continha alma do músico. E sem alma, a música perdia seu sentido. Os que se seguiram foram de dedicação completa a música: clássicos, rock, soul, jazz. Carina ouvia a todos, buscando a essência que encontrara no "Lago dos Cisnes". Até encontrá-la. E conseguiu.

Essa essência, Carina usava apenas em sua música, fora dos palcos, era prática e objetiva. Seu coração pertencia apenas à música. E seu talento a transformou em sucesso.


End file.
